New Beginnings (Re-write)
by Lu'thienArden
Summary: so.. i re-wrote a lot of things in this!.. when a troubled girl with a broken family moves to Beacon hills, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**okay, so like I said before.. i have re-written this because i was not happy of how things were going. its not much of a difference but it will be in the end(:**

Nice I've always been that girl at school, the one no one sees, the one who passes all her classes. The one who just doesn't talk. I'm moving to Beacon hills. And well.. This year my sophomore year. I was gonna be different hell I am different always to scared to be me thought my parents they were never home so what did it matter, I'm going to let my real self shine, see on the inside I was a rebel but I was so scared to let people see it, I mean I was bullied enough why the hell would I wanna fuel the fire? I always knew I was different, just because of my preferences growing up, I liked darker things, and I didn't mind humor. .I have tattoos and piercing but I always covered them up fearing people would make more fun of me for them. So I figured I should introduce myself, for starters my name is Gemma, I'm sixteen bright green eyes and pale skin, I'm originally from the Bronx and proud of it! Being an only child always sucked, maybe that's why I was a little anti social, or the insane drug dealer parents had something to do with it.. No clue why though. Haa sarcasm. I was currently sitting in my new room, being here for about a week my room was fully set up it was the attic of this huge house seeing as my parents had good paying jobs, we had money I didn't like it actually.. The money pulled us apart but the attic was mine all mine. My king size bed in a far corner, Christmas lights all different types of colors were all around my room I had a love seat posters a floor to ceiling mirror and a been bag in front of that, the window had a little ledge where I could easily walk out of and sit on the roof, my mom texted me.. Not even bothering to walk up the attic stairs to tell me what she had to say "your father and I are leaving, we wont be home for at least two days, you start school on Monday. Love you!" she sent I didn't bother to reply, it was all lies, yeah they were going out on a business trip.. To sell their dope, smack, and crack. I heard the front door close and the car pull out. I sighed and walked to my closet grabbing some sweats and a sports bra slipping those both I put my running shoes on and through my hair in a messy bun grabbing my ipod and sunglasses I jogged down the stairs to the top floor then down the other stairs to the bottom floor, walking out the front door I turned on some dubstep and started my daily run, seeing as I was pissed at my parent for once again leaving me. I ran with all my might only stopping to catch my breath in the woods, I loved the smell. See I lived in the city I didn't live in the woody area, I breathed in the scent of wet trees and the dirt loving the way it instantly calmed me, I pulled my head phones out and listened to the treed, the near by stream the crunching of twigs.. Wait? I looked around "hello?" I called "of course Gemma, like the killers gonna answer you!" I rolled my eyes at my self turning around I was met with big brown eyes "oh shit!" I shouted and stepped back "uhm hey, uhm have you seen inhaler?" brown eyes questioned 'sorry sugar, I haven't" I frowned wishing I could help the kid "well thanks anyway" he blushed at the sugar comment I nodded taking my head phones and started to run again running home stopping my a store and grabbed some bleach, and bright red hair dye , sitting in my bathroom I bleached all of my naturally light brown hair that reached to my hips and was naturally curly like loose curls, dyeing it bright red, then taking the once it was down I washed out the color and then looked I still wasn't happy with it taking my scissors I started cutting layers and layer happy with the deep side bang and the layers , leaving the original length of my hair so it was still at my hips, I looked at myself "welcome to your new life" I said to myself and turned the bathroom light off, going o sleep with dreams of the life to come.


	2. Curly fries Can we keep her?

Monday morning came to fast my hair was in its messy bun I stood slipping on a white tank top and a pair of ripped black skinny jeans that had patches on them and safety pins, taking a skin tight black zip up jacket on leaving it unzipped and put my jean jacket on over that putting the hood over my jean jacket that was covered in patches the jean jacket that had no sleeves I put on a pair of black boots leaving them untied fixing my hair so it was in a better more cute messy bun not a "I slept like this and I don't give a shit" look I did my makeup, Smokey eyes with huge false lashes and bright red lipstick on my plump lips which I had pierced since I was 14 being 16 now also having my hips and belly button down .,I felt comfortable now, I felt like me having my nose already pierced for two years I put a hoop through it slipping on my ray bans I grabbed my bag and walked out the door forgetting, hey my car isn't here yet from the shop, I sighed "fuck!" I shouted while starting to walk half way there I seen a blue jeep speeding I sighed seeing the school just over the hill I smirked and walked standing there in front of the school I sighed and walked in, all eyes on me.. I was nervous. But I was not going to back down. No more weak Gemma no more shy Gemma "you can do this, you're a bad bitch.. Some what" mumbling to myself trying to boost my ego. And it worked to an extent. I got my schedule and walked to my first period on the way there I was bumped into "oh uhm hey it's you!" brown eyes smiled "hey sugar" I smiled his friend looked confused "while you were looking for your inhaler the other day I bumped into uhm" he trailed off "Gemma" I smiled "I bumped into Gemma" brown eyes looked at his friend "I'm stiles" brown eyes smiled "and this is my best friend Scott" he introduced "look its nice meeting you but, uh Stiles we really gotta go!" he shouted at Stiles I rolled my eyes I hated friend who always complained it was all on them, I said my goodbye and walked to class third period rolled around "all Gemma Murphy," the teacher introduced himself as Mr. Harris please have a seat in the back, across from Danny" he pointed to Danny I nodded going to the back sitting "hello, I'm Danny" he smiled at me "Gemma" he smiled at me "well it's nice to meet you" a boy with bright green eyes sat down "who is this?" he asked "Gemma" Danny smiled "yes, I am" I chuckled "I'm Jackson" he smirked I nodded not really in the mood for a conversation I sat and watched Danny and Jackson talk about sports I rolled my eyes and went into a deep thought but was brought out of it when the bell for lunch rang smiling, God I loved food seeing Stiles standing awkwardly while Scott and a very beautiful girl talked I snuck up behind him and poked his side "surprise!" I shouted causing Stiles to jump and smile looking at me "sup dude" I asked jerking my head towards the two love birds "vomiting" stiles shook his head 'ew" fake gagging my stomach decided i needed to feed it i groaned and and held my belly "oh my god, I could eat like.. Everything right now I'm so hungry! do they give you bacon here? i love bacon.. what about curly fries?..." still holding my stomach i whined causing Scott and pretty girl to look at m I smiled and grabbed Stiles arm "feed me!" I yelled he laughed "can we keep her?" he asked Scott, in return Scott rolled his eyes at us I stuck my tongue put at him and pulled Stiles to the cafeteria getting a bunch of food we sat I was getting glares from some strawberry blonde girl, I gave her my best bitch face, which made her face turn into a scoff Stiles just looked from me to Bitch-face, "you do know she like literally rules the school?" he asked me I shrug "I don't give a fuckk!" I laughed and danced in my seat drawing out the "fuck" in the sentence "bitches aint got shit on me" I giggled at my statement and ate more food chugging some water and burped "her names Lydia" he blushed and looked down "awh, does you love her? She honestly seems like the biggest carpet muncher "I asked pinching his cheek "did you just call her?" he asked confused "mhm sure did sugar" I smiled and burped again he high fived me looking back over to Lydia she was still glaring but Jackson waved at me his arm slung over his shoulder I waved and blew a kiss just to piss her off I seen Jackson laugh Lydia scoffed seeing the most beautiful people I have ever seen walk in a blonde girl and a super tall boy the boy was just drop dead gorgeous and the girl could make any mans knees weak, this school was full of pretty people. "who are they?" I asked Stiles he shrugged "nothing but trouble.. Their names are Isaac and Erika." Stiles explained nodding my gaze never leaving them causing Stiles to groan "they aren't good people Gemma, don't go getting yourself in trouble" he insisted "I wont.. Yet" and with that I ate my lunch.


	3. Strike One)

It was now Monday of the next week. I had been going to Beacons high for two feeling school I sighed.. my parents would be home today and I really didn't feel like being yelled at right now going into my closet I decided on pair of black skin tight black skinny jeans and a skin tone tank top with a flowy shirt that came off my shoulder smiling as I reached behind my shoulder and touched the slightly raised skin, my first tattoos was on my wrist and it was "Stay True" in cursive, then on my back was "The Fallen Will Rise" in bold cursive with black angel wings slowly turning into bones as they went down my back the word Vengeance on the back of my neck, seeing as my only friend Lulu's dad was a tattoo artist and could pierce anymore and tattoo anymore of his body, he did it to us which I thought was pretty rad grabbing my peachy/flesh tones wedge ankle boots that were studded with spikes on the back I grabbed my sunglasses and bag along with my cell phone then walked out my door just as my parents pulled in my father getting out of the truck he stormed to me flinching when he got close to my face "what the fuck did you do to your hair!" my father shouted I winced "dad, it's okay" frowning deeper moving to continue to walk to school but felt the hard grip of my father on my forearm I cried out as he pulled me back to him "don't do this kinda shit with out asking, I'm not done with you yet" he growled in my ear "okay I love you too" I said and walked to school rubbing my arm it was sore I rubbed my arm lightly seeing the blue jeep speed passed but slowly stop and stiles hand stick out "c'mon!" he shouted I smiled and walked faster to his car and got in "you look pretty" he smiled I nodded "I try my best" and with that we talked about random things mostly Scott and Allison which was pretty girls name pulling into the parking lot I seen Danny a friend of Jackson who talked about fashion with me yesterday so I figured I would stand with him until the bell rang seeing as Stiles had to go to early morning detention. I got out of the car and ran up to him "did you seriously just run in those heels?" he shouted at me catching me when I jumped on him "your damn right I did!" I laughed "look what else I can do!" I smiled and started shuffling "very impressive" Danny winked at me which made me smile we talked for a bit just laughing I felt as though someone was watching me finding the eyes who had been watching me I was met with the eyes of the tall guy from yesterday this giving him a small smile and earning one from him as well we were communicating with out eyes until there was a flash of pain in my arm "fuck" I hissed making a face of pain 'where did this come from?" Danny asked I growled in my mind a dark ugly bruise was forming from my dad "oh uh.. I am like super clumsy in the shower? I didn't have my contact in and couldn't see and fell getting out" a complete bullshit lie seeing as I had perfect eye sight Danny looked at me "you really should be more careful silly girl" he laughed I nodded and look back towards Pretty boy he looked angry and some what sad walking into first block I stole Danny's jacket feeling self-conscious about my arm again I just sat there thinking till my phone vibrated in my boob causing my to smack my chest getting everyone's attention "there was a bug?" I smiled after everybody pretty much rolled their eyes I checked my phone "you look cute today" the text said Jackson was staring at me he nodded so I knew it was him saving his number under "Jackson" I replied "don't say that, your bitch might get jealousJ " what I replied Jackson smirked my phone went off again "secrets;)" he replied we talked about random things mostly about people here, no I wasn't shit talking. He was just warning me about people, is last text just as the lunch bell was ringing "I seen what happened this morning with your dad, I live across the street from you.." my body froze, the urge panic kicked in. as did my anger, feeling my body shake my ears get hot I knew what I had to do. Kick some ass. with my face full of determination I stormed out of he class room looking for Jackson seeing his head along with bitch-face too "Jackson!" I shouted my voice carried full of anger, fear, and threat, I brought attention to myself rolling my eyes Jackson turned around I stomped up to him "I don't know what you're talking about. You shouldn't make up lies" I growled Lydia was obviously confused "I did see something, and you shouldn't be denying it" Jackson said Lydia put her hand close to my face I gave her my "bitch, you don't know what your fucking with" look she rolled her eyes "get out of my boyfriends face bitch" she said I laughed then stop abruptly "let me explain something to you, I'm not afraid to wipe that pretty little smirk off your face, don't fuck with me" smiling her pupils dilated she was scared she rolled her eyes opening her mouth to speak putting my hand in her face don't speak, you'll only dig yourself deeper. you are nothing honey, but dirt on the bottom of my shoes, strike one." I smiled and blew a kiss at her and walked off to lunch people staring at me I just held my head up high and strut my shit, and owned it, Stiles ran up to me "what the hell just happened?" he asked out of breath "don't wanna talk about it" I growled I didn't eat lunch just sat there until a teacher came and tapped my shoulder I sighed "principle's office" he said I nodded "talk to you guys later?' I asked Scott and Stiles I am thinking Scott doesn't like me because Stiles was the only one to respond to me he nodded "I'm giving you a ride home!" Stiles shouted I didn't turn around I just put my thumb up and sat outside the office, and there he sat, Pretty boy.


End file.
